With the popularity of the selling system in business, a point-of-sale (POS) system is used in various stores or business places in order to manage goods purchase, goods sale, good return, fees and other information. For example, the POS system usually comprises a host, a monitor, a printer, and any other appropriate electronic device. In case that the POS system has a breakdown and any electronic device of the POS system needs to be replaced, the user usually notifies the engineer of the original equipment manufacturer to replace the components of the electronic device.
Generally, the POS system is an important business tool in the store or the business place. If any electronic device of the POS system is abnormal and the abnormal situation fails to be eliminated in advance or immediately, the selling process is not smooth. Under this circumstance, the business loss increases.
A conventional repair and maintenance process of the POS system will be illustrated as follows. Firstly, the maintenance worker goes to the installation site of the POS system to check and maintain the electronic devices of the POS system. Then, the entire of the POS system is packed and sent to the factory of the original equipment manufacturer. After the POS system is sent to the original equipment manufacturer, the POS system is disassembled and repaired. After the damaged electronic device is replaced with a new one, the entire of the POS system is packed again and sent back to the store or business place.
The conventional repair and maintenance process of the POS system is time-consuming and increases the cost and complexity of maintaining and transporting the POS system.
For overcoming the above drawbacks, there is a need of providing an improved POS system. When one of the electronic devices of the POS system is damaged, the damaged electronic device can be replaced immediately.